Carried Away
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: The two enemies can't help but notice something - their game is no longer a game. Song fic. Carried Away by Passion Pit. (N do not own Durarara! All rights goes to it's respective owner(s)).


_Since my heart is golden_

_I've got sense to hold in._

Shizuo stomped on the ground, smoke dancing around his head. People around him looked at the giant, infamous beast with fear and their eyes, and Shizuo couldn't help but to sigh at the frightened citizens. The blonde looked down at his hands and frowned, wondering why he had to be cursed with the hands of a monster.

The raven smirked at the ex-bartender as he stared at his monstrous hands. Izaya stood up and let out a happy chuckle, jumping on window sills to get on the ground. Time to play with his favorite beast.~

_Tempted just to make an ugly scene._

_No, I'm not as proper,_

_My money's in copper._

"Shizu-chan!~" The flea jumped on Shizuo's back, happily chuckling in his ear. The debt collector growled before throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Iiiiiiii….zaaaaaaaa….YAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Shizuo grabbed the closet large object, which happened to be a 'children crossing' sign, ripping it from the ground. Izaya smirked widely, flashing his flick blade at the man. Shizuo groaned a furious, beastly roar and let the sign fly from his hand. It cut through air, spiraling towards the young informant. Izaya closed his eyes and let out a bored sigh as he stepped over. The force from the flying sign caused his hair to go crazy, and he put his hand on his head to smooth out the mess.

"Shizu-chan messed up my hair.~ Neh.. How brutish."

_Ripped down from the brownstones to the street._

Izaya chuckled and spun on his feet, yelling insults at the blonde to insure his following. Shizuo growled and picked up whatever he could, flinging it at the slim figure.

The informant chuckled at his lover as he made him follow him through alleyways and down streets, trying to keep Shizuo close and far at the same time. Due to his parkour expertise, it was almost too easy.

_Listen, I'm your friend. (Don't quote me)_

_But not a friend worth noting._

"C'mon, Shizu-chan.~ We have to keep playing like this.~ Playmate buddies, neh?~~"

"SHUT UP, YOU FLEA," the blonde growled.

_Yes, please don't ever note me as your friend._

Izaya laughed cynically, turning the same corner that Shizuo and he had turned upon their first meeting. He jumped up, hiding as Shizuo ran forward.

_Who says we have cold hearts?_

_Acting out our old parts._

Izaya smirked as he waited for the past to repeat itself.

_Let's perform our favorite little scene._

The car didn't come, and Izaya frowned momentarily before jumping down in front of the blonde.

"How boring, Shizu-chan.~~ You were supposed to get hit, again!"

"Tch. I couldn't fall for the same trick three times, stupid flea!"

Izaya smirked, pulling Shizuo's shirt so the blonde was close to him in the dark alley. He nuzzled his head on the man's shirt, with a bored, aloof expression before smirking and looking up at him.

"The only reason you didn't get hit was because it isn't traffic hour, you brute. You would fall for it one hundred times over and never learn! You're so slow, Shizu-chan."

_I get carried away,_

_Carried away from you._

"Shuddup, flea. I'm not slow," the blonde groaned, annoyed that the informant had to continuously make snide remarks about his intellect. "You're lucky I don't kill you while you're so close to me."

"You aren't smart enough to think of that, Shizu-chan."

_And I'm hoping and I'm praying._

_Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that._

Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked up the light man, kissing him. The informant looked into the caramel eyes indifferently and kissed him back. The kiss tasted like sweets, sushi, and cigarettes - as always. It wasn't bad – no – Izaya liked it. It was one way he was able to know that Shizuo would never change. He would always remain the same; Even if it was an unpredictable same.

_Sorry about the things that I said._

_Always let it get to my head._

Shizuo lit a cigarette on the bed, and Izaya sat up, sitting on the man's chest. The blonde looked at the raven haired man, curious. The informant smirked at him, licking Shizuo's neck.

"Neh? Again? Aren't you a little bit more persistent than this?"

_All your appeal_

_Once again with feeling._

"Persistent?~~ Are you using big words now, Shizu-chan?" Izaya snickered, sucking the man's neck.

"Tch. I hear you use them all the time, and it's starting to rub off. Ah! That reminds me –"

_High education making sense._

_Justify your thesis._

Shizuo turned over, ignoring the seduction techniques Izaya was trying to apply. His hand found the object he was looking for from under his bed, and he pulled out a big, red book. Izaya tilted his head at the novel and sighed.

"That's where it went? Under your bed? I swear, Shizuo. You are so strange."

"Don't call me 'Shizuo,' flea."

_Certain that you need this._

_Tell me what your point is in defense._

"Do you like being called 'Shizu-chan,' hm?~ Pet names are your kink, then, neh?~"

Shizuo put his hand on the informant's head, ruffling the hair under his palm. Izaya looked up at the moving hand casually, smirking.

"You just like to destroy things, it seems."

"Shuddup," the blond growled, kissing Izaya roughly. The informant wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck and let his tongue slip into the other man's mouth. Shizuo rolled his eyes, fighting with Izaya's tongue. Competition. Always competition.

_Listen, I don't really know you._

_And I don't think I want to._

_But I think I can fake it if you can._

"Shizu-chan. It's so boring if you keep doing and saying the same things over, y'know?"

Shizuo looked down at the man, covered in tiny love – no – bite marks. His chocolate eyes looked at the informant emotionlessly before he shrugged, nibbling on Izaya's ear.

"If we change it, it won't be so predictable. You like predictable, mm?"

Izaya smirked, wrapping his fingers in Shizuo's golden locks. His naked legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist, hoping to seduce him further than foreplay.

_And let's agree there's no need_

_No more talk of money_

"Don't confuse us, Shizu-chan, with anything more than entertainment. Simply a new, daily tradition."

"Mm."

_Let's just keep pretending to be friends._

"Oi. Flea," Shizuo huffed, lifting his head. He stared down at the informant's body. Unlike his other sexual partners, Izaya didn't blush. No – Izaya had no reason to. It was just a game. Shizuo nodded at the thought, realizing he didn't blush, either. Why blush? There was nothing embarrassing or erotic about seeing the man in his bed, naked, under him. In fact, it seemed natural.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?~~ You're talking too much. This isn't like usual!" The informant rolled a bit, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I thought you said you wanted to keep it predictable."

"I was just thinking," Shizuo barked, kissing the informant. Izaya laughed into the kiss, rolling his hips. Yes, Shizuo was fun. It was a good fun – a fun that was meant to be. It was almost as if nature had set it up. The beast and the zookeeper – near each other and natural. It was just how it was meant.

_I get carried away_

_Carried away from you_

Izaya looked into the chocolate eyes. When did it become this way. Ah – yes – Since that day when Shizuo got released from prison. It was almost an apology that time.

"_**Don't mistake this as desire, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked as his tongue flicked at the other man's swollen head. The debt collector just pushed his head down further, mumbling a soft, "Shuddup." **_

_**Izaya swallowed nonchalantly, climbing on top of Shizuo. The blonde pulled Izaya pants down to the ground, picked the light man up, and set him on his lap. The raven went into position, grabbing the man's – once again – swollen crotch. He pushed himself onto the massive intruder, automatically adjusting.**_

"_**Hm. This doesn't feel as completely disgusting as I pictured," Izaya chuckled, rolling his hips. Shizuo nodded in agreement, grabbing the man's side and standing up so he wouldn't fall off of him. The blonde put Izaya's stomach on the edge of the bed and began pulling out. Right before he was completely out, he slammed into the man harder. Izaya let out a soft, "Hah.." Shizuo smirked at the noise, ramming harder and faster. Izaya's knees shook under him, enjoying the different feeling.**_

"_**Flea."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I like this." **_

_**Izaya chuckled at the blunt brute. **_

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, who was chuckling to himself. The blond kissed him, spreading the man's legs as he moved his crotch toward the area. Izaya smirked as Shizuo concentrated on his movements.

_And I'm hoping and I'm praying_

_Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that._

The thrusting was as rougher than usual, it seemed. Izaya realized what was happening. It was saddening, but it was almost inevitable.

Shizuo gripped the man's tiny waist, ramming into the quietly moaning raven. He was getting closer with each movement, and he didn't necessarily care to make sure Izaya was first this time.

_Sorry about the things that I said._

_Always let it get to my head._

Izaya put his chin on his folded arms, letting out aloof moans ever so often. Shizuo seemed to enjoy the praise. Izaya closed his eyes, troubled by the fact that he was trying to please Shizuo. No. He wasn't troubled. He expected this from the beginning, but, now that the time has come, Izaya was more…persistent. He liked to be in control of him emotions, and, thanks to the brute, he couldn't be. It was rather bothersome.

_Wake up in the morning._

_Wake up in the evening._

_Wake up when you want to._

The two weren't "public" about their deeds. It's not like they were attempting to hide them. In fact, they had sex in public several times. It was just that they were not going to announce it. What would be the point in announcing something like this? It wasn't anything more than entertainment, after all.

Shizuo knew that was a lie, though. It was pissing him off that he couldn't control two emotions now. Anger was a big enough problem, but now he had to worry about this one. It was already interfering with his life.

"_**I- I love you, Shizuo.."**_

_**The blonde looked down at his friend, eyes soft with pity. It seemed that once he and Izaya began to have sex, he was able to see how pitiful people could be. It was saddening to him. **_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

_**The girl's eyes filled with tears, but, even still, she put on an ugly, forced smile.**_

"_**Maybe.. Shizuo likes someone else?"**_

_**Shizuo tilted his head, thinking his answer over. It wasn't like him – no – but Izaya had given him the ability of thought before action.**_

"_**Yeah, I think so. I don't really know what liking someone is like, but I'm pretty sure this is it. I'm sorry it's not you, though."**_

Shizuo frowned. It was beginning to be bothersome.

Izaya's smirk fell. It was becoming tedious.

_Cause no one's really watching._

_Well she'll have something to say about it but_

_We all have problems._

It was time, they figured, thoughts meshing into one another's, to end this.

_We're all having problems._

"Izay-" "Shizu-"

The two looked at each other.

"Don't say it," they said in unison. The two smirked at each other, kissing heavily.

_And we've all got something to say._

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Don't tell me that crap, flea. It's your fault, too."

_I get carried away._

_Carried away from you._

"Well, Shizu-chan.~ Don't apologize. Just remember to think before you speak."

Shizuo frowned, momentarily, looking at the man. He was right. Think before speaking. Think before speaking.

_And I'm hoping and I'm praying_

_Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that._

"Izaya." "Shizuo."

_Sorry about the things that I said._

It was a mental disease now; It was in their heads. It wasn't going way. None of them seemed to mind, though. It was a new game – a new tradition for them. Yes, it would be fun.

_Always let it get to my head._

"_**I love you."**_


End file.
